This invention is directed to an electro-hydraulic driver, and particularly a driver which is capable of high frequency response.
The interface between electronic and mechanical equipment requires an electro-hydraulic-mechanical servo valve capable of responding in a suitable manner to provide hydraulic actuation of a mechanical structure under the conditions imposed upon it by the system frequency requirements, the character of the electronic signal and the mechanical structure related to the hydraulic system. System frequency increases are continuously demanded for electro-hydraulic servo valves, often without corresponding improvements in the related equipment to which the servo valve is to be applied. Increasing demands for higher system frequency continuously make demands for higher frequency of operation of electro-hydraulic valves.